


Together Burning Bright

by Buried_alive87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional, Gay, Happy, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_alive87/pseuds/Buried_alive87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel are incredibly in love with one another. Neither of them know, but Sam seems to sense it. This is a story of their journey to fall in love, and they will face happiness and heartbreak along the way. Will they ever get the chance to tell each other how they feel? Will they ever find peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I'm hoping to release new chapters every few days, so keep an eye out for new chapters! Enjoy!

“Dean?! DEAN! No! No no no no, listen to me, don’t you dare leave me here...don’t you dare!” I am sobbing uncontrollably, holding the limp figure of the only one I’ve ever truly loved in my arms. I shake him lightly, and then harder after getting no response. “DEAN! Don’t you die on me, Dean! Please! I need you here!” I choke out. Hot tears pepper his face below mine. My heart feels like it’s been ripped out and shredded by millions of rusty blades. I try to stop the bleeding, but I can’t fix him without my grace. He is dying in my arms, and there is nothing I can do. I cannot handle the pain I feel inside of me. I hear the snarl of a hellhound behind me, growing closer. I glance up, looking into the distance; my eyes hardening into pure rage. I pull out my angel blade and turn around quickly, leaving Dean’s lifeless body on the floor. The large, ugly hellhound saunters forward towards me, growling menacingly, ready to attack. It lunges towards me, it’s intent clearly to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester. Such a beautiful soul he is. I always watch over him, though he doesn’t know. He would probably say something about personal space. Sometimes when he's asleep, he says my name, and it makes me smile to know he is thinking of me. 

“Castiel, are you listening? Can you hear me? I need your help.” I hear Dean pray. I sigh, debating on if I should answer. I always make a bit of a fool of myself in front of Dean, and I could use not being embarrassed today. “Cas? Please? Come on man, I need you.” Dean prays. Before I even realize what I had done, I was literally face to face with Dean. I was so close that our noses almost touched. “Woah! Jeeze, Cas!” Dean steps back a bit, startled. I turn red. So much for not embarrassing myself. I look down at my feet.  
“Hello Dean.” I say, trying to keep my voice from showing my embarrassment.  
“Hey, Cas. How are you?”  
“I'm good, Dean.” What do you need help with?”  
“Oh, um...I uh...needed help with…um…” I sigh in defeat. “Nothing. I just wanted to see you. It's been awhile since you have come by to see us. You never come unless it's an emergency.”  
“Dean, you know I'm busy.” I hated to lie to him. I always made up excuses to distance us from each other, because I almost always screw up and tell him how I feel. He can't know how I feel, he wouldn't understand. Dean likes women, not me. I walk to the window and look outside, then turn to face Dean. I wish I could tell him.  
“If you have to go, then go.” Dean said kind of sadly. Not what I was aiming for. The last thing I ever wanted to do was make Dean sad. It had been a few weeks since we last saw each other. I decided to give in.  
“I will stay for a few minutes. Where is Sam?” I ask, trying to distract myself from those green eyes.  
“He should be here any minute. He went on a food run.” I open the fridge for a beer as Sam comes into the room.  
“I'm back-oh, hey Cas! How long have you been here?” Sam asks  
“Hello, Sam. Not long.”  
“Pie! Where is it?” Dean says, staring at Sam intensely. “Tell me you got pie.”  
“Yes Dean, I got the pie.” Sam says taking a box out of a grocery sack and handing it to Dean. Dean cheers, taking the pie, running off to find a fork.  
“What’s up, Cas? How are you?” Sam asks, turning to me.  
“I’m fine, Sam. I’ve been busy in heaven. Dean called me down for help, but said he just wanted to see me.” I answered.  
“Oh, did he now?” Sam asked me with raised eyebrows, and a grin on his face.  
“Yes”  
“So, did you want to see him too?” Sam says, grinning even more.  
“Yes. I’ve told you that Dean and I share a more profound bond.”  
“I can see that.”  
“The bond is invisible, Sam. It’s impossible to see it.” I say, tilting my head slightly to the side.  
“I know, Cas. I mean, I can just tell you guys are close.”  
“Oh.”  
Dean comes back into the room, tucking his phone in his pocket. “Hey, got us a case. Vampire nest up in Washington. They’ve taken a teenage girl.”  
“Cool, I’ll go get my stuff.” Sam says, looking at Dean, still grinning.  
“What? Why are you looking at me like that for?” Dean raises an eyebrow at Sam.  
“Nothing. Oh, hey! Cas! Do you want to come with us?” I look at Sam, who is looking at me hopeful.  
“I can't, Sam. I have to go back to heaven. I'll come visit more often.” I say, vanishing from the bunker. I wish I could just be with Dean. I know that will never happen though. I sigh heavily, turning to go face my brothers and sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas decides to check on the Winchesters, has his poor heart broken. I'm sorry! I'm a horrible person!

I watch over the Winchester boys as they hunt that vampire clan in Washington. It was a smaller group of vampires compared to most. They found the girl, but she had already been turned into a vampire. They cleared the nest out, which caused me to get anxious after a vampire nearly bit Dean. They had cleaned up their mess and were now on their way home. I suddenly couldn't control myself, I had to see Dean again. Now. I appeared in the backseat of the Impala, startling them both. You would think they would be used to it by now.   
“Dammit Cas! A little warning next time?!” Sam half shouted, taking a deep breath.  
“He's fine, Sam.” Dean suddenly pitched in. “Hey, Cas. How are you?”  
“I'm good, Dean. Sorry, Sam.”  
“It's okay, Cas. What's up?” Sam said turning around to look at me. I was busy staring at Dean, and Sam caught me doing so. I snap my head towards Sam in slight embarrassment, trying not to let him see.  
“I decided to check in on you guys yesterday from Heaven. I saw Dean was almost bit by the smallest vampire there.”  
“Hey, she was incredibly fast for her size. I killed the bitch though. No bloodsucker is gonna get the jump on me.” Dean said chuckling.  
“You forgot you’ve already been a vampire once before.” Sam pitched in, looking at Dean.  
“Shut up, Sammy.”  
We pull into a parking lot to a little cafe off of the highway, Dean announcing his hunger for a burger and pie for dinner. We go in and are seated immediately by a nice waitress with brown hair, and blue eyes.  
“Hey guys, my name is Clara, and I'll be your server this afternoon. What can I get you guys to drink? She asks, handing us menus.  
“I'll take a beer, please.” Dean said grinning at the pretty girl with a raised eyebrow. My heart sank in despair, and I immediately wanted to vanish.   
“Water, please.” Sam asked, eyeing me, sensing my sadness.   
“I’ll uh...I'll have a beer too please.” I say flatly, looking down at the table.   
“Okay, I'll be right back, gentlemen.”  
“You okay, Cas?” Dean questioned. “You look sad.”  
“I'm okay, Dean.”  
“Are you sure? You just ordered a beer. You never get anything.”  
“I'm fine. I just feel like drinking a beer.” I mutter, still staring down at the table.  
Clara returns with our drinks, placing them before us, pulling out her order pad. “What would you boys like to eat?”  
After declining food, I grabbed a small pamphlet on the end of the table. It was something about the restaurant first starting out. I toned it out after the first few sentences, just staring at it sadly.   
“Cas? You’ve been staring at that for a solid five minutes, are you sure you okay?” Sam questions.  
“I'm fine, Sam.” I place the pamphlet back in it’s place, and take a swig of my beer.  
Clara returns with Sam and Dean’s food, and turns to me. “Are you sure you’re not hungry, sweetie?” She asks smiling kindly.   
I look up at her and smile half-heartedly. “I'm okay. Thank you.” She smiles again and walks to tend to another table. I turn my focus to the men sitting across from me. “I must return to Heaven.”  
“What? No! You should stay!” Sam pipes in quickly.   
“Yeah, Cas...we never see you anymore.” Dean says, mouth full of burger. “We miss having you around.”  
I want so badly to stay, but the way Dean kept looking at the waitress made my stomach constantly sink further and further. I sighed and took another swig of my beer.  
“How are you guys? Can I get you anything? Do you want some dessert?” Clara says mostly to Dean. “Hmm, how ‘bout some cherry pie?” Dean says, winking. I catch him staring at her walking away.  
“I have to go, guys.” I say suddenly, vanishing. I couldn't take Dean looking at that waitress like that anymore. I had to get out of there. 

That night I did anything I could to distract myself from checking on Dean until I couldn't stand it anymore. I finally decided to just make sure the boys had settled down for the night. I popped into Dean’s hotel room, and saw him very busy in bed with the waitress, shattering my soul into a million pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. They will start getting long again very soon.   
> Kudos and comments are most appreciated!

Three and a half weeks had gone by since I had even checked on the Winchester boys. I couldn't bear to get myself to look at Dean yet. But I was really beginning to miss those beautiful emerald green eyes. While Dean fornicating with women wasn't new, it was still painful for me to watch now that I had realized I have feelings for him. That was going to take awhile to get used to. Dean Winchester has completely turned my whole world upside down. Now there is not much I would not do for him. Actually, I'm pretty sure there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. I sigh heavily, trying not to hear Sam or Dean’s prayers, calling out to me. 

“Come on, Cas...where are you? Why won't you answer me, you feathery, trench coated son of a bitch?! I've always been here for you! Every time you have needed me! And now you can't even acknowledge me?!” I sigh, slumping my shoulders down in sadness. I hated ignoring Dean, but I needed to learn how to control my newfound feelings for the man. 

Dean kept praying to me, until I decided I'd had enough. I needed to see Dean, but I'd wait until he was asleep. I didn't feel like explaining myself to him quite yet. I just wanted to see with my own eyes he was okay. It was late at night, and the bunker was silent. I could hear Dean saying my name repeatedly in his sleep. I zapped myself into Dean’s room, and stood watching him, before realizing Dean wasn't actually asleep at all. What was he doing? He kept saying my name quietly over and over again, followed by some soft grunts, and a sigh. He lay still on his bed, and sighs deeply. He sits up in bed, seeing me before I realized he had even sat up.  
“Jesus! Cas?! What the hell, man?!” Dean half shrieked, pulling his blankets up to his chest. “How long have you been standing there?!”  
“Not long, Dean. I heard you saying my name, but nothing else. What were you doing?”  
“Nothing. I wasn't doing anything.” Dean said quickly, turning a deep red. I sit on edge of the bed and look at Dean, who keeps staring at me. I decided it didn't matter, that wasn't why I was here.  
“Dean, I'm sorry I haven't been here. I've been busy.”  
“ Yeah, whatever, Cas. It's fine. You are always busy. I get you have your duty in Heaven, but Sam and I still exist.”  
“I know.”  
Dean sighs, leaning back into the headboard of his bed, looking anywhere but at me. I look down, twisting my fingers together nervously.  
“Dean, am I important to you?”  
“What kind of question is that? Of course you are.” I look up at Dean, trying to figure out what I was thinking. “Cas, I need to tell you something.”  
“Me too, Dean.”  
“You go first, Cas.”  
I fidget a little more before suddenly blurting out what I've held in for too long. “I think I love you, Dean. I don't know what this means. I can't stop thinking about you.” Dean freezes, staring at me.  
“Cas?”  
“Dea-” my words were suddenly cut off as Dean had leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. My soul suddenly filled up with such a bliss I had never felt before. It felt new; different. I liked it. I had no idea what I was doing, so I tried to copy what Dean was doing. He brought one hand up to my face, brushing my hair out of my face. He pulled his face back, hand still on my cheek. His eyes were burning a brilliant shade of emerald I had never seen before.  
“I love you too, Cas.” I smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him again. 

“Why do you always ignore me, Cas? This last time was the longest yet.”  
“I was upset. That girl from the cafe, Clara. You took her to your room with you. I zapped into the room to check on you, and you were busy. I left, and I couldn't even check on you until tonight.”  
“Cas, I've been in love with you for months.”  
“Why didn't you tell me, Dean? I have loved you for months as well.”  
“I didn't think you would love me, being an angel of the lord. I keep sleeping with girls because it hurt less when I was distracted from my thoughts that you might never love me back.”  
“Dean.” I move closer to him, putting my head on his shoulder. He grabs my hand, and laces our fingers together.  
“From now on, we do things together, okay?” Dean said, smiling at me.  
“Okay.” I smile back. Dean lay back down on the bed, pulling me down with him. He leans over and kisses me once more.  
“Stay with me?” Dean says, yawning.  
“Yes.” 

I lay next to Dean, watching over him as he slept all night. Our fingers entwined together. His face looked so peaceful when he slept. His soft, even breathing only interrupted occasionally by a soft murmuring of my name in his sleep. Everything was perfect, until suddenly, I was zapped back to Heaven against my will.

My eyes dart in all directions, no idea what was going on, or where I was until I saw his wicked eyes watching my every move; and his big, crooked evil grin: Metatron.


	5. Chapter 5

Metatron. No. What is happening?

It's been several days since I was brought here. I stopped counting after eight. I've been bound to a chair, and I can't zap out of here. I sigh, thinking sadly about Dean. He must hate me. I promised him I would stay, and now I'm gone. I hope he can forgive me. 

“Hello, Castiel.” Metatron said walking in with a wicked grin, eyes darkening with his glee of capturing me. I couldn't escape. I lock eyes with him, watching him slowly saunter towards me with an angel blade clenched in his fist. I closed my eyes, tilting my head up. A tear falls out of my eye.

I'm so sorry, Dean. I love you.

I feel a sharp, torturous pain growing across my neck; I shout out in raging agony. The pain lasts for several seconds, before it stops altogether. I open my eyes to see Metatron smirking at me, a small vial in his hand. 

He took my grace again! AGAIN! No. How could this be?! 

“You should have killed me while I was human, Castiel. When you had the chance. You have seriously ticked me off. Now I'm going to destroy those you love, and make you pay for what you’ve done to me, Castiel.” I glare at him as he walks around me. “I'm going to have such joy in killing your little pet, Dean.”

“Don't you touch him, Metatron!” He rests his hands on the arms of my bound chair.

“Oh, and I suppose a tiny little human such as yourself is going to stop me?”

“I'll kill you, Metatron!”

“You had your chance, Asstiel, now it's my turn.” He reaches his hand towards my face. “I'll send you back to your little boyfriend, but I'm coming for you. Just you watch.” His hand touches my forehead, and I am suddenly in the middle of the bunker. I look around, spotting Dean sitting sadly, drinking a hot cup of coffee.

“Dean…” I choke out. Dean’s head whips in my direction, and he quickly pushed away from the table, running towards me. “Dean…”

“Hey, I got you, Cas. I got you. What happened? Where have you been?!”

“Metatron…he took me then he took my grace again...I'm human. He wants to kill you, and make me miserable…” Dean extends his arms, which I happily walk into. I nuzzle my nose into his neck, his strong, protective grasp tightening around me. 

“We’ll figure this Metadouche stuff out, Cas. We’ll get your mojo back, and take that asshat down.” Dean brings a hand up to the back of my neck, holding me closer. “I was upset when I woke up and you were gone. I prayed to you. I thought maybe you had something to take care of, but you were gone for almost two weeks. I started assuming the worst.”

“I know, Dean. I'm sorry.” I mumble into the crook of his neck. 

“It's not your fault, Cas.” Dean loosens his grip on me, putting his hands on my shoulders. “I'm just glad you are okay.”

“Cas?” I turn to see Sam had walked into the room. “Hey, man. You okay?”

“I'm okay, Sam. Metatron is back. He took my grace again.”

“Aw, Cas, I'm sorry. We’ll help you get it back.” He pats my shoulder, walking past me.

I lay in bed with Dean that night, our fingers laced together. I stare at Dean’s face, willing myself to memorize every inch of it. Every freckle, every line, every hair. He was perfect. How could one human mean so much to me? Watching this soul sleeping peacefully next to me brought such a calming feeling to me. It was then that I was completely overwhelmed by the love I had for the man before me. I would do anything for him. Anything. I would protect him at all costs. I unlaced our fingers, bringing my hand up to stroke Dean’s face lightly. I finally started to doze, so I snuggled closer to Dean, pulling him into my arms. He groaned slightly in his sleep, clenching his fingers into my shirt. I breathed his sweet scent in as I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
